There are many advantages to breastfeeding for both the baby and the mother. In addition to breast milk providing vitamins and nutrients a baby needs, breast milk includes substances that may protect a baby from illness. Breast milk may also protect a baby from developing allergies and boost intelligence. Advantages of breastfeeding for the mother may include reducing stress, reducing risk of postpartum depression, and reducing risk of some types of cancer.
While breastfeeding, both hands of the mother are typically occupied—one hand to hold the baby and the other hand to manipulate the breast to either encourage proper latch-on, promote milk production, or prevent the breast from covering the nose of the baby or weighing on the baby's lower jaw and chin.
Proper latch-on of the baby on the breast promotes successful breastfeeding. Proper latch-on also prevents and resolves sore nipples. With proper latch-on, most of the mother's areola is positioned within the baby's mouth such that the mother's nipple goes to the back of the baby's mouth. The baby's gums compress the milk sinuses that sit about an inch behind the nipple. The baby's tongue is forward, underneath the breast, over the lower gum, and helps the baby draw out milk.
To facilitate proper latch-on, a mother may squeeze her breast in order for the baby to get as much of the areola in his or her mouth as possible.
A breastfeeding mother may also squeeze her breast to promote milk production. Breast compression, in some instances, is necessary in order to simulate a letdown reflex or to stimulate a natural letdown reflex to occur. In addition, breast compression may be necessary in order for the baby to get more milk including milk that is high in fat. When squeezing the breast to continue the flow of milk to the baby, the breast is typically held far back from the nipple with a thumb on one side of the breast and the other fingers on the other side of the breast.
A mother may also support her breast in a position that keeps the weight of the breast off the baby's lower jaw and chin or prevents the breast from covering the nose of the baby. For example, a mother with large breasts—by nature or as a result of milk production—may support her breast by placing a hand under her breast during breastfeeding so that the breast does not interfere with the baby's air supply or the baby's ability to get breast milk.
Depending on the baby's position, a mother may manipulate her breast using a “C” hold as shown in FIG. 1A or a “U” hold as shown in FIG. 1B to either encourage proper latch-on, promote milk production, or prevent the breast from covering the nose of the baby or weighing on the baby's lower jaw and chin.
Typically while breastfeeding, both hands of the mother are occupied—one hand holds the baby and the other hand manipulates the breast to assist with breastfeeding. With both hands occupied, no hand is free to perform one or more tasks, for example, interacting with a cell phone, a tablet, a remote control, a magazine, or even eating or drinking. Therefore, there is a need for a device that assists with breastfeeding while allowing at least one hand free. The invention satisfies this need.